1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically operated fire extinguisher apparatus. More particularly, it refers to a fire extinguisher container enclosing a fire extinguishing composition within a plastic bag together with spray nozzles and elements for automatically spraying the composition on a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic fire extinguishing apparatus of various designs are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,849,644; 3,040,815; 3,820,607; and 4,813,487. Typically, fire extinguishers contain aqueous solutions of potassium carbonate which eventually deteriorate the container and valves associated with this caustic material. Such deterioration reduces the life of the fire extinguisher and creates added cost. Attempts have been made to counteract this problem by preparing fire extinguishing compositions that are non-corrosive to metals as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,839. However, these compositions are more expensive than simple potassium carbonate solutions which provide adequate fire extinguishing properties. A system is needed to employ potassium carbonate or other fire extinguishing compositions without damaging the containers and valves associated with the compositions during extended storage periods at elevated temperatures.